


Matters Of The Heart

by Pline



Series: Coldatom Week 2016 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ray, ColdAtom Week 2016, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Len, Pansexual Len, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven of Coldatom Week 2016: Free Day</p><p>Len is certain Raymond is the embodiment of The Straight™. Ray is oblivious.</p><p>Sara is just done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters Of The Heart

Ever since he was a child, Leonard knew genders did not matter to him when it came to love.

When he was four, he told his dad he was in love with the neighbor's son. His father could not accept it. He yelled at him, telling him that he would not accept his son being “like this”.

The words hurt.

At the time, it were only words, but Leonard learned his lessons.

For years, he buried that part of him, refusing to accept his attraction to people of all genders.

It was not until he came to live with his grandfather and Lisa that he came to accept his identity.

_Pansexuality._

He came across the word one day.

He did not know how much he longed for a community until that moment.

After that, that part of him that he locked away was freed, he refused to let his father control him anymore.

The thing is, Leonard Snart is a romantic, he loves the idea of love, but he's also a bitter person who cannot bring himself to believe that someone could love him the way he longs to be loved.

So he dates several people. Could they be it for him?

Maybe they could be, but he never allows himself to stay long enough to figure it out.

 

* * *

 

The first time he meets Raymond Palmer, Len's first thought was that the guy was handsome.

And then Palmer opened his mouth.

Boy, was he annoying.

 

* * *

 

Usually, when Len starts developing feelings for someone, he either goes for it or runs away.

First case scenario is if the person shows signs of reciprocating these feelings.

Second case scenario is when the person does not.

Len realized he was attracted to Raymond from the start, but it did not really matter. Raymond is probably the straightest man he has ever met, but he can enjoy the view.

But when he finds himself seeking Raymond more and more and smiling at his stupid jokes, he knows he is screwed.

He would bet his Cold Gun that Raymond let him down gently telling him that he just doesn't swing this way. The guy would even feel terrible, he guesses, because he is just too good of a person.

God, Len is really gone for him, isn't he?

His first instinct is to run away. Unfortunately, in this case, Len is stuck on a time-traveling spaceship, so it is not really an option.

Instead, he decides to spend as less time as possible with the guy, maybe his feelings would be crushed before they could get out of hands.

Raymond does not get the memo and still seeks him out, but Len knows how to be an asshole.

After a few ice cold comments that have Raymond looking like a kicked puppy, Len finally gets his peace.

“You're an idiot,” Mick tells him after a particularly petty remark to Raymond.

Len knows it, but he has to believe he is making the right decision, he won't have his heart broken again.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ever planning to talk to Ray again?”

Of course, Sara picks up on it.

“I talk to Raymond.”

“Yeah, sure, you're being mean to him like a kid with a crush, but hey, I guess it's what you are.”

Ignoring her would not work, so he turns to her. Her arms are crossed and she looks like she is about to scold him.

“This is ridiculous. He has no idea why you're acting this way.”

“Great, that was my intention.”

Sara sighs so hard she probably expels all the air inside her body. She is about to argue but then thinks better of it and just leaves.

 

* * *

 

This situation continues for a while. Len avoids Raymond, but it is not enough to stop his feelings from growing.

Damn.

Why did he have to fall for the straight one?

 

* * *

 

The mission to stop Savage is going pretty badly. They have tried several times to kill him but they never succeed.

The team has now landed in France, 2131.

“Our plan is simple,” Rip announces.

“When is it ever?”

“Mr Snart, have a little faith,” Stein says and that has Len rollings his eyes.

“As I was saying, the plan is simple. I believe that the scientist Christophe Leroy has information about Savage's whereabouts, but I'm not sure if he is involved in his plan, and if yes, how much involved he is. I'm sending someone to learn more about him, but it will have to be done smoothly.”

“I'll do it,” Sara says and she's already up, ready for another mission.

“With all due respect, Miss Lance, I had someone else in mind.”

All looks turn to Len who shrugs.

“I was thinking Doctor Palmer actually.”

“Me?” Raymond looks the most surprised of them all.

“Do you see another Doctor Palmer here?”

“But why? Not to be rude, Ray,” Sara says, “but he's not really a spy.”

“I am sure Doctor Palmer will do great, and I have a reason for sending him in.”

“Which is?” Mick grumbles.

“It happens that our dear Doctor is exactly, well, Leroy's type.”

Oh.

After that, no one argues – much – with the plan anymore.

Len feels a pang of jealousy at the idea that he will have to watch Raymond flirts with another man, but is sadly comforted by the fact that it will only be an act.

“Is it gonna be okay for you, Ray?” Jax asks when the meeting is over.

“I know how to flirt with someone,” Raymond answers, looking a bit insulted. “I don't do it as often as I used to, but I'm good at it.”

“No, I didn't mean – I just thought that hm.”

“What Jax is trying to say,” Sara speaks up, “is that he's worried you'll be bothered by the fact that Leroy is a man. Am I right, Jax?”

“Well, yeah.”

Raymond frowns, clearly not seeing why it is indeed a problem.

“No? Why would I be?”

“Flirting with men is usually different than flirting with women.” Sara tells him.

“I know? I'm just not seeing your point. You know I'm bisexual, Sara, it's not the first time I'll flirt with a guy.”

Len freezes.

Say what now?

“Oh, I didn't know man, sorry.”

“No problem Jax. It's true I don't go around saying it to everyone I meet, not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't like the concept of coming out. People shouldn't assumed I'm straight, why should I have to correct them?”

Sara winks at Len.

That perfidious woman! She knew!

Len can hear Mick chuckles next to him, but he can't even bring himself to tell him to shut up. He is completely frozen. His certitude shattered in millions of tiny pieces.

Ray is bisexual.

Finally, he smiles wickedly. He is going to get what he wants.

 

* * *

 

“Please, try to act a little more tense, it's not suspicious at all.”

He shots Sara a murderous glare. 

They chose to approach Leroy during one of his balls. Apparently, the early 2130s were very fond of the Renaissance period.

Raymond is talking to their target, the mission is going without any incidents so far, but Len is boiling.

Raymond was not lying when he said he knew how to flirt with men. Leroy is fully smitten already and drinking his words as if they were ambrosia.

Len has never been this jealous.

They cannot hear what Raymond and Leroy are talking about, because the latter is paranoid and would know if Palmer was wearing any device. That does not help Len's pressure levels.

“They're moving.”

Raymond turns to where Sara and Len are standing, he nods once, sign that everything is under control.

“Where are they going?” Rip asks in their earpiece, he is still on the Waverider along with Mick.

“I don't know, we lost them,” Kendra answers.

“If Doctor Palmer does not return in the next twenty minutes, look for him.”

“Got it.” Sara says as she takes off her earpiece and signals Len to do the same.

“What.”

“Just wanted to have a little chat without the whole team earing us, is all.”

Len does not answer, preferring observing the crowd. He already has located all the exists, of course.

“I wanted to tell you about Ray,” she says. “I just don't out people if they don't give me clear permission.”

“I get it.”

And truly he does, he just wants this mission to be over so he can have a little chat with a certain scientist.

“Well, now at least you two can stop pining.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Sara just smiles innocently.

“I don't know, you'll have to ask Ray _mond._ ”

She puts back her earpiece and winks at him.

“I see Ray! He's fine, and he's made the signal. He has the information.”

Jax's words calm him a little, finally a mission without problems.

 

* * *

 

Len and Sara are the last ones to go back to the Waverider. In order not to look to conspicuous, they had to leave either alone or by little groups of two.

Sara is not even trying to hide her laugh when they see Raymond. He blushes at her reaction but says nothing.

Len feels murderous.

Raymond is disheveled. His hair is a mess, like someone passed their hand in it repeatedly, he has lost his bow along the way and his shirt has two buttons opened.

But what gets Len's blood racing his the little red mark clearly visible on Raymond's neck.

He does not listen to anything the team is saying, only glaring at Raymond during the whole debriefing. He notices, confused at what brought such anger in Len, and even more confused at Sara's snickers and Mick's deeply amused smiles.

As soon as Rip tells them to get some rest before they move on to the next part of their mission, Len goes to Raymond and drags him to an empty room.

Mick whistles loudly and Sara is full on laughing now.

“What's going on?” he can hear Jax asks.

“Hm, Len?” Raymond asks when Len lets go his arm. “Mind telling me what this is about?”

“I thought you were straight.”

“Sorry, what?”

Raymond really is cute when he does not understand what is going on.

“I thought you were straight so I stopped being around you because I don't chase after straight guys.”

“Oh. Oh. Oh!”

Raymond's eyes get two sizes bigger with understanding.

“That's why you acted so mean! You have a crush on me!”

“Don't make me regret it.”

Raymond has a huge smile on his face now.

“It's okay, I have a crush on you too.”

Damn, why did he fall for the nerd?

 

* * *

 

When they go back to the team, Raymond has several hickeys on his neck, and so does Len.

(He pretends not to see Mick giving money to Sara.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that's already the last day...
> 
> It was an amazing experience and I want everyone, here and on tumblr, who participated, either by reading or writing. This was incredible and I'm really happy I was part of it.
> 
> Thank you all, I love you!!
> 
> See you around maybe :)


End file.
